If I die Young
by kyekye
Summary: The gang is in there final year of High school and after so long of fighting her feelings Helga gives up but decides to let every one know Before she takes the final step. This is my First Hey Arnold story so please be nice


Kyekye- Hi all hope you enjoy this

Summary- The gang is in there final year of High school and after so long of fighting her feelings Helga gives up but decides to let every one know Before she takes the final step.

"Helga are you gonna be in the talent show?" Phoebe asks with her boy friend Gerald standing behind her

Helga looks at the two and nods "yea I got to get something off my chest"

"What could you possibly have to get off your chest" Gerald asks "If memory serves you never had a problem telling people whats on your mind"

Helga turns from the couple and sees the guy she's loved majority of her life Arnold he was there kissing a busty redhead who just so happened to be little miss perfect Lila. A sharp stab hits her heart at the sight

She just calmly walks away from them not that they noticed that she passed them, seeing as Helga stopped bullying them years ago. She rounds the corner to enter back stage and comes face to face with Brainy.

How she wishes she could love him like he loves her. Brainy hands her a guitar and smiles at her breathing heavily "Break 'weez' a leg 'gasp' Helga"

Helga smiles and walks on the stage facing her peers and starts to strum on her guitar She quickly locks eyes with Phoebe silently telling her to listen very closely. She then turns her attention to Arnold who is looking over at her curiously. There all together in the middle of the crowd Helga shakes her head and starts to sing

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby"

Helga looks at Phoebe

"The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time" 

Helga turns her head to the sky

"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,"

Helga thinks back to the few times Arnold held her hand and embraced her all those years ago

"There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever," 

Helga thinks about Brainy. She knew he loved her and would do any thing for her. But he also knows she wont love him as more than a brother and he seems to be happy with that.

"Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done" 

All of her poetry book lay in the order they were written on her bed back at home all of her thoughts and feelings from the time she learned how to write

"A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."

The crowd starts to clap and Helga rushes off the stage. She continues running till she reaches the river in the middle of the park. With tears streaming down her face she pulls out her knife and with out another thought she plunges the blade into her chest.

Helga then looks up at the moon as her heart beat slows and a small smile crosses her face as she closes her eyes and breathes her last breath

The next morning her body would be discovered by an old woman who comes to feed the ducks. If it wasn't for the knife sticking out of her chest the woman would have thought she was sleeping from the look of pure peace on her face

A week later was the funeral Helga's mother was crying standing over her daughters body all alone her husband Big bob couldn't be bothered to come to the funeral and Olga was to far away to make it to her own sisters funeral

Phoebe was in Gerald's arms crying blaming her self for this. Gerald couldn't believe she was gone she wouldn't ever call him tall hair boy or Geraldo again, tears began to stream down his face and he collapses to his knees

Brainy was rushed off the emergency room he just couldn't enough air in his lungs after seeing Helga there and knowing she will never ever punch him in the face. He started to punch him self in the face before he passed out

Arnold Looked upon Helga's body and saw that her last wish was granted she was gonna be buried in white satin and was laid down on bright red roses and her emerald ring rested on her finger. Her casket was on the edge of the river ready to be sunk at the first ray of light in the dawn. When he found out that Helga killed herself he was shocked

Now that he thinks back at her behavior he could say he saw this coming. Sadly Helga was right only when she died did any one hear her screams for help. Hell she even told every one she was gonna kill herself that night.

The sun starts to rise and Helga body was sent into the river sending Miriam in to hysterics but she stoops suddenly as every one watches in awe as a rainbow forces its way through the clouds and covers over Miriam. The woman then starts to laugh and hug her self as if trying to embrace the rainbow. The rainbow then starts to spread and covers everyone in the area but Arnold it stopped before it reached him

Every one feels the warmth and love that Helga had for them in the light of the rainbow all but Arnold he felt nothing but a cool breeze.

As Helga body sank lower into the river the rainbow grew dimmer. Arnold reaches out to touch it but it quickly was out of his reach and he felt a sense of loss as if every one the light touched was now out of his reach forever just like Helga

Kye- so not the happiest story but its my first Hey Arnold fic so please tell me what you think


End file.
